


Heal Me

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: Chim and Maddie talk about their feelings.





	Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know these two literally just met, but I'm so in love in with them already.

Maddie and Chim were sitting on her living room floor surrounding the coffee table in front of the couch. Chim rested his back against the front of it and Maddie sat on the opposite side.

“You owe me eight-hundred and seventy-two dollars,” Maddie announced to Chim.

They were in in the middle of a game of Monopoly (they had been for almost three hours) and Maddie was literally kicking Chim’s ass. Every time he would earn a good amount of money back, he would always have to hand it right over to Maddie after landing on her properties.

Playing Monopoly had become their daily routine after Chim had randomly suggested that they should play it one day. They would spend hours playing and they never got tired of it. Maddie was surprised by the fact that Chim also didn’t seem to get tired of losing to her.

Chim let out a sigh and shook his head. He picked up his money and began to count.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Chim muttered after a few seconds. He directed his attention from his money to Maddie and his mouth fell open.

“What? What is it?” Maddie asked, confusion spreading across her face.

“All I have is eight-hundred and seventy-one dollars,” Chim told her.

All Maddie could do was laugh as Chim handed her the money.

“How do you win every single time?” He asked as he threw his hands in the air.

Maddie shrugged. “Luck maybe?”

“Do you always win when you play?”

“No, never. I only win when I play against you,” Maddie said as a smile began to form on her face.

Chim grinned. “So, what you mean is… I’m a terrible player?”

Maddie shook her head. “No, I didn’t say that. You just don’t make the best decisions when it comes to being smart with your money and buying properties.”

Chim laughed a little. “I am terrible.”

“You’re really not… but you do know that we don’t have to play this all the time if you don’t want to,” Maddie told him.

“Wait…” Chim paused. “Are you tired of playing this?”

“No, of course not,” Maddie answered truthfully. Knowing that she would get to go home after work and spend time with Chim for a few hours always got her through the long days. 

“I was only suggesting just in case you were tired of doing this… and hanging out with me,” she whispered.

As soon as Maddie said it, she instantly regretted it. All she could see was sadness on Chim’s face.

Chim had done nothing but shown kindness to her. He was always so excited when he was around her, and there was no proof that he had ever gotten tired of her. 

Maddie honestly hated that the thought of him being annoyed by her crossed her mind.

But she couldn’t help it. She always felt like she annoyed people. Hell, she even felt like that with her own brother even when he was being nice to her.

She was trying so hard… so damn hard to get better.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Maddie apologized. “I shouldn’t have-” She began to say, but Chim interrupted her.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Chim said as he gave her a look of understanding. 

“I’m sorry,” Maddie repeated again. 

Maddie covered her mouth after she apologized. She had no clue why she had even said it this time; it had come out without her even thinking about it. 

Maddie apologized too much; she knew that. She had spent a majority of her life apologizing for every little thing, even when something didn’t call for an apology or it wasn’t her fault. That was another thing she would desperately try to work on. 

She wanted to speak but the only words that she could think of to say were “I’m sorry”, and she had already said that one too many times. She was sure Chim didn’t want to hear it again.

Maddie uncovered her mouth and placed both her hands in her lap. She began to trace tiny circles on the back of left hand.

“Maddie?” Chim said

She looked up at him and he gave her half a smile. “You don’t have to be sorry… ever,” Chim told her.

Maddie nodded and she could feel her eyes stinging because of the tears that threatened to come out. 

A man hadn’t told her that in a very long time.

Chim didn’t know everything about her past; he just knew what happened and why Maddie had come to Los Angeles to begin with, but Maddie was so grateful that he was so understanding and patient with her. It honestly meant the world to her.

“And for the record, I’m not tired of hanging out with you… I don’t think I ever will get tired,” Chim informed her.

A smile began to form on Maddie’s lips and her heart began to race.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really,” he confirmed.

Maddie began to get butterflies. She wondered if he viewed her only as a friend or something more. If Maddie was being honest, she hoped it was the latter. 

Even though they hadn’t known each other for very long, Chim had helped Maddie in so many ways. He was one of the only people she knew that would be there for her if she needed something.

And honestly, Maddie was falling for him.

Chim opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it after a few seconds.

“Chim, what is it?” She questioned.

“Do you want to know why I like playing Monopoly with you so much?” He asked as he directed his attention from the table to her eyes.

Maddie slowly nodded.

“Because… I like you, Maddie. A lot… and I didn’t really know how to tell you that before… a game of monopoly takes forever to play, and I only suggested that we play in the first place, because I just wanted to spend a lot of time with you… and that was the only way I knew how to do it, instead of just showing up here every day and not having a plan.”

Maddie’s heart began to pound in her chest. 

Chim liked her.

Now, it was her turn to admit that she liked him too.

“I want you to know that you could’ve done that… because I really like you too and I wouldn’t have minded if we would’ve just sat on the couch and talked,” Maddie said.

Chim let out a breath. “You like me. Wow,” he whispered.

“Is that… surprising to you?” Maddie asked.

“To be honest, yeah,” He admitted.

Maddie immediately became confused. “But why?”

He grabbed the Monopoly box and began to put the game pieces inside. 

He let out a sigh. “It doesn’t matter,” he said as he kept his eyes on the table.

“It does,” Maddie argued.

She waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. She put her hand on top of his and he looked up at her.

“It matters to me,” she said. 

Chim glanced at their hands before he began to speak. “It’s just that… it’s been a long time since someone has actually liked me instead of just lying and pretending that they do.”

“Chim…” Maddie whispered.

He had obviously been hurt by more than a few people in his life and it angered Maddie. Chim had such a huge heart and he was literally was one of the sweetest people that she had ever known. 

Although, it was different situations, Maddie and Chim were kind of the same. She knew all too well about what it felt like to be hurt by someone special in her life and have every bit of self confidence taken away from her. 

Maddie wouldn’t even wish it on her worst enemy. 

What Chim needed the most was assurance and Maddie would give him exactly that.

Maddie scooted her way over to the opposite side of the table where Chim was sitting. She positioned herself so she was facing the left side of his body. 

“I would never lie to you. I would never hurt you,” she promised.

Maddie noticed that Chim glanced at her lips for a split second before he looked into her eyes. 

He did it again before he looked away.

Chim had made it clear that he wanted to kiss her, but he didn’t act on it. Maddie admired the fact that he wasn’t going to pressure her into doing anything she didn’t want to do.

Maddie wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. 

But she also wanted to savor the moment and take it slow. She knew a part of her needed that.

Maddie slowly moved her hand and touched Chim’s. He turned his head to look at her. 

“Can I do… do… something?” She hesitated.

He nodded. “Of course, Maddie… whatever you want,” Chim answered.

She tried her best to smile as she moved and positioned herself on her knees, so she could reach his face better… whenever she got there.

She planned to explore his body, touch his skin, and just try to prepare herself for their next step.

Maddie ran the back of her fingers over the back of his right hand, and then moved past his wrist and up his arm.

“I haven’t touched anyone like this in a long time. I just wanted to remember what it felt like,” she admitted as she continued her journey up his arm.

“I understand. Take your time,” Chim whispered.

Maddie’s hand made it up to his neck and she could feel his pulse under her fingertips. She knew his heart was pounding. She was careful not to linger for too long because she didn’t want him to know that she knew how much she affected him.

Maddie moved her hand up to his cheek and ghosted her fingers up to his forehead, and then his hair. She ran her fingers through it for a few seconds and he closed his eyes.

She quickly realized that she could sit there and touch him forever and never get tired. His skin was so soft and warm and Maddie loved it so much. She couldn’t believe that something as simple as touching another human being would make her feel so satisfied.

Her fingers slowly made her way down to the scar on his forehead and Chim let out a small gasp. She was about to move her hand, but his voice stopped her.

“I’m sorry. Please continue,” he begged as he looked up at her.

Maddie hesitated, but only for a moment. She began to massage tiny circles on his scar with her thumb.

“I didn’t mean to react like that. You’re the first person who has touched it… besides my doctor,” Chim said as a smile began to form on his lips.

Maddie smiled back. She looked at the scar and thought about how thankful she was that he was alive. Evan had told her about what had happened to him, and it was a miracle that he had even survived.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Chim told her.

Maddie smiled. “I’m happy about that too, but I meant… I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Oh... well, in that case, me too,” Chim agreed.

Maddie lowered her head and placed a kiss directly on the scar. She pulled away and looked at him.

“May I?” He asked.

Maddie already knew what he was asking; he wanted to experience touching her like she did to him.

She nodded and settled herself on the floor so she was facing him.

“Please tell me if I do something you don’t like,” Chim urged.

She nodded and Chim grabbed her left hand. He planted soft kisses on each of her knuckles.

As soon as his hand started to make his way up her arm, all of Maddie’s hairs stood up on her arms and she had goosebumps. She shivered at his gentle touch.

It was such a relief to be touched in such a gentle manner. It felt amazing. Maddie was sure that Chim had no idea how great it felt for her.

Once Chim’s hand arrived at her neck, she began to blush. Her heart was pounding, and she was sure her pulse was even faster than Chim’s was. She was embarrassed and she wasn’t sure what Chim would think about it. But all he did was grin at her and her red cheeks.

Chim moved his hand higher and slowly moved his fingers across her cheek. He pushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

“You’re gorgeous, Maddie,” he said.

Her mouth fell open and she blinked a few times to try to stop the tears from coming out. She failed to do so. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Chim immediately moved closer to her to wipe them away.

Chim lowered his head and Maddie was sure that he was going to kiss her, but instead, his lips lingered on her cheek for a few seconds. He pulled away and Maddie instantly missed him touching her.

“Chim, wait,” she said as she grabbed his arm. “Please don’t stop.”

In a split second, his head was only a few inches away from hers. Maddie could feel his hot breath on her lips.

“Are you sure?” Chim asked

“Yes.”

Chim moved his head closer and their lips touched. They stayed that way for a short amount of time before he pulled away. 

Maddie wanted more. She needed more. 

She put her hands on both of his cheeks and kissed him again.

They repeated this process a few more times. Each peck was soft and sweet.

Chim trailed kisses down her neck and heat pooled into Maddie’s stomach. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her again.

It quickly deepened and Maddie’s hands found their way into Chim’s hair and she tugged on it. Chim groaned against her lips. 

Chim’s tongue sought entrance to Maddie’s mouth and she happily accepted it.

Before Maddie could even comprehend what was happening, she had somehow gotten to the point where she was straddling Chim and grinding her hips against his. His hands were pressed into her hips.

“Wait,” Maddie said after she pulled away.

They stopped and it took them a few seconds to get their breath back.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to… I just need some time. I’m not quite ready for that yet,” Maddie admitted.

Chim kissed her chin and smiled. “It’s okay, Maddie. I completely understand. I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

Sex was something that Maddie had to work up to with tiny steps. She knew it would take her a while, but she was so glad that Chim would be there for her the whole way.

Maddie wrapped her arms around him. That was her way of saying “thank you”. She smiled when she felt his arms around her.

“So… what do you want to do now?” Chim asked when they stopped hugging.

Maddie shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“We could order some pizza and watch a movie?” Chim suggested.

“That sounds good to me.”

Maddie kissed Chim before she got up.

“Let me grab my phone and I’ll put in the order,” she said. “Regular or supreme?”

“Supreme,” Chim answered.

She realized that her phone was in her room charging, so she walked upstairs to get it. Maddie grabbed her phone and sighed once she saw that she had five text messages from Evan. She rolled her eyes when she saw that every single message was asking about her and Chim.

She walked downstairs.

“Chim?”

“Yeah?”

“Has Evan been asking you about us?”

“Yeah, that’s all he talks about,” Chim answered.

“Same here. He’s already sent me five messages.”

Maddie began to text her brother back. 

“What are you saying to him? Chim asked.

“I’m telling him that I’m your girlfriend and that he can stop asking about us now.”

Chim coughed a little and Maddie’s brows raised.

“You want me to be your boyfriend?” He asked in a surprised tone.

Maddie laughed a little. “Well, yeah. I assumed you knew that?”

“No.. I… I didn’t.”

Maddie shook her head. Chim really was clueless.

“Chim!” Maddie scolded in a playful way.

“What? You didn’t say anything.”

“I just did!”

“No, I meant before,” Chim told her.

Maddie shook her head again. “Do you need me to make out with you again so I can remind you how much I want you to be my boyfriend?”

Chim pointed at her. “Yes, let’s do that.”

Maddie started to walk over to Chim, but the sound of her phone ringing stopped her.

She groaned when she saw the name on the screen: it was her brother. 

“Oh my god. It’s Evan,” she announced.

Chim sighed. “Okay. You talk to Buck, I’ll order the pizza, and then we can make out after.”

“Fine.”

Maddie let out a sigh as she answered the phone. She already knew that the phone call with her brother would be full of questions. It would most definitely be the most annoying phone call she would ever have in her whole life.

But Maddie couldn’t even begin to care. For the first time in a very long time, she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
